1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device which can be extended in a multi-layer structure, and to a method of manufacturing the non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices may be required to be small in size and also to process large amounts of data. Thus, as a result, the operational speed and integration degree of non-volatile memory devices may need to be increased. In this respect, a multi-layered non-volatile memory device may be more beneficial for high integration than a conventional single-layered non-volatile memory device.
When using a multi-layered non-volatile memory device, memory cells can be stacked vertically on the same footprint as that of a single-layered non-volatile memory device. However, it may be difficult to connect and select memory cells of each layer in a multi-layered non-volatile memory device. Also, a multi-layered non-volatile memory device may require more manufacturing processes as the stacking number of the layers is increased, thereby possibly also increasing the manufacturing costs associated therewith.